


unfailing

by SxnsaStark



Series: Hogwarts AU Fics [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxnsaStark/pseuds/SxnsaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a bad influence on me," Sansa mumbles. "You're such a stereotypical evil Slytherin."</p><p>Margaery laughs softly, and draws Sansa's tired figure closer towards her. "Aren't I just?"</p><p> </p><p>-----<br/>Sansa/Margaery Hogwarts AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unfailing

**Author's Note:**

> set in the same verse as my theon/robb fic (albeit a relative time skip), but can definitely be read as a standalone!

Sansa screams yet again as her broomstick skids onto the ground, and she feels the impact of the turf. The pain shoots through her body and she groans, saying a silent prayer of thanks that Arya can’t see her now. Chance would be a fine thing. Not even Arya, rule breaker of the year would be on the pitch at this hour, an hour well past regulations. Under normal circumstances, Sansa would never find cause to break rules. But tonight is different. Breath and motivation knocked out of her, she is content to remain motionless on the ground and wait for the pain to cease.

 

"Come on Stark," says a teasing voice from above. "Surely you’re not that useless."

 

Sansa glares in the direction of Margaery, clad in green and silver and perching upon her own broom, a delicate Nimbus 2001. Both of Margaery’s legs are draped over one sight of the broom, but she remains perfectly balanced nonetheless.

 

"I can see up your skirt from this angle," Sansa retorts primly, unable to stop the usual fond smile from creeping upon her. "You’re a complete distraction."

 

Margaery smirks and doesn’t make any attempt to cross her legs. Instead she purposely hitches her skirt up slightly, her smirk widening in turn with the blush Sansa feels spreading upon her cheeks. “Distract you? I would never. It’s not my fault you’re incapable of flying a simple lap around the pitch without falling off.”

 

"Whatever. It seriously hurts," Sansa moans petulantly. She manages to wriggle to her feet, and dramatically stumbles to the changing room, a placement from where she can still see Margaery, but the floor is thankfully devoid of mud, and the walls offer some protection from the cold. Once inside, Sansa collapses onto the floor.

 

"And what you do you want me to do about it?" Margaery calls, arching an eyebrow.

 

"Make it better?" Sansa suggests.

 

Margaery leaps down from her broomstick, landing gracefully from such a height. She allows the broomstick to clatter on the ground beside her before approaching Sansa and sitting down on the floor opposite her. Sansa sits up, cross-legged so she’s facing the other girl, and doesn’t waste any time before practically crawling on top of Margaery and devouring her neck with a series of kisses.

 

Sansa hears Margaery groan in satisfaction, and takes it upon herself to rise another such moan. She nips her tongue along the brunette’s collar bone, relishing in the moans of delight it emits. Margaery’s shirt is rather tight fitting, but Sansa does not let it deter her.

 

"I thought you were the one who needed to be made better," Margaery mumbles.

 

Sansa breaks away briefly to look the other girl in the eye. “The pain isn’t that bad. Besides I’m sure you’re still hurting from that embarrassing defeat you suffered from Gryffindor.”Margaery huffs indignantly. “Complete stroke of luck, I’m telling you. It was a bad day for us. I was totally off my game. Any other day and I would have crushed your brother into the mud.”

 

"Keep telling yourself that," Sansa says fondly. "You Slytherins are so full of yourselves honesty, I - oh!"

 

How the sentence was originally intended to go is forgotten, as Margaery nips at Sansa’s earlobe playfully, her hands deftly finding their way up Sansa’s skirt. Within minutes, Sansa is crying out Margaery’s name as she comes, shuddering, as Margaery grins wickedly beside her. Time pasts quickly, as they are consumed by one another, each desperate to taste the other and it lasts well into the night. Sansa is vaguely aware of the fact that her undergarments are strewn in some corner of the room, but it scarcely matters at the moment: all she is focused on how is Margaery's presence between her legs and the swirls of Margaery's tongue in her cunt that make her squirm and cry, in pleasure and want.

 

After what seems like no time at all, Margaery sighs in content and leaves her place from between the Ravenclaw's legs. Sansa sighs in bliss and stretches her arm so her girlfriend can sit beside her. Dawn is approaching, and no doubt other students will be arriving, but Sansa is currently content to remain how they are now, curled up together, messy and panting heavily.

 

"That was our first official date," she muses aloud.

 

"Hm?" Margaery mumbles. Sansa notes with endearment that Margaery has rested her head upon her shoulder and is barely in a state of wakefulness.

 

"Our first proper date by ourselves," Sansa repeats. "You know. Just the two of us, no Arya and Gendry, no Loras and Renly. Just spending time together, being alone, uh - "

 

"Fucking?" Margaery offers lazily.

 

"Uh yeah. That."

 

"Don’t say I don’t treat you. Quidditch training and sex," Margaery says teasingly. After a moment’s pause she adds, "you’re such a prude when it comes to talking about sex you know. Considering we probably had over half a dozen orgasms between us last night."

 

Sansa retaliates weakly, by aiming a halfhearted punch but she is too tired to argue properly. Instead she resigns to the warmth of the nook of Margaery’s shoulder, nearly dozing off despite the stiffness of the changing room walls. 

 

"You're a bad influence on me," she mumbles. "You're such a stereotypical evil Slytherin."

 

Margaery laughs softly, and draws Sansa's tired figure closer towards her. "Aren't I just?"

 

"Sansa?" she asks just as Sansa is on the verge of slumber.

 

"Mmm?"

 

"How about a proper date next week then? Hogsmeade is coming up. My treat."

 

"That would be amazing," Sansa replies, sleepily intertwining Margaery’s fingers in her own.

 

"You’re amazing," Margaery offers sincerely.

 

They fall asleep, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit that was the first somewhat smutty fic i've ever written lmao...  
> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
